Mr BrightSide
by DarkBlack-Rose0404
Summary: -The perks of being Mr.BrightSide- Korra and Mako's daughter is the happy go lucky one, smiling and full of laughs. But after the divorce, and with Mako's new girl, how much of it is real? Because right now all it felt like was a mask. Inspired by the song Mr.Brightside by the Killers. new chapter up.
1. Mr BrightSide

Something I thought off, nothing special. :) Based off the song Mr. BrightSide by the Killers, recommended you listen to it while reading this. :)__Flash backs will be in normal, but will have a period separating it from the present.

Disclaimer- I do not own the song, or the show used.

**Mr. BrightSide**

Kala turned sharply, receiving shouts and yells from other drivers and pedestrians.

_Sorry, but I have to make it in time._

It was only recently that her father had allowed her the motorcycle, her mother hadn't really cared and encouraged it, seeing how she had become so quiet and shut down after the divorce. She assumed if she pulled something like this again her baby would be taken away just as soon as she had gotten it.

The light turns red and she pulls on the brakes, allowing herself to let go of the breath she had been holding when she stops. Kala hits her foot on the side of the exposed pipes, waiting impatiently for the light to turn. He head churns with the memories of why she's doing this, the first time she had seen it.

.

.

_Kala had been on a walk through town square, walking around the market looking for some type of food when she had seen it._

_It was her father, but no, it couldn't be him. He was with a women, and women that was not her mom._

_This woman was small, looked fragile to the touch. Her waist petite and her arms like twigs. She had pale skin, deathly pale skin, and her eyes were an unfamiliar shade of grey, they reminded her of the sky before it rained, before the down pour of water caused the city to hide inside there warm houses. Her hair was short, barely brushing her shoulders; her bangs were choppy and covered her left eye._

_Kala didn't like this woman._

_Her hate for her furthered when she leaned in and gave her father a passionate kiss,_

_Her anger turned to hurt when he kissed her back._

.

.

The light turns green and Kala floors it, knowing now she has only minutes to get home before her father, to hide and wait.

It was the same time every day that her would bring her home.

To _their home._

Kala barely suppresses a growl, flames licking the edges of her lips as she fights to control her breathing. She tightens her grip on the handles, her leather gloves tightening. She makes another sharp turn.

_One more block, just one more block._

She smirks when she sees that there garage is empty, her father's car wasn't there so nethier was he. Kala parks her motorcycle behind the garage, not want her father to see it when he pulls in. She takes off her helmet and tosses it on the ground and she gets off. She jogs back to the front dor where she proceeds to walk in using her key.

Kala and her father lived in a simple two story house, her room and her fathers were upstairs, along with his office room. She used to sit at the top of the stair and pray they wouldn't see her, seeing as how the couch had the perfect view of her hiding spot.

Then she got a little more daring.

Kala walks into her room, she doesn't bother changing, grabbing her camera off her desk (much better than the ones her father had at her age) and opens her window. Using the skills she's developed over the years she climbs out her window and onto the roof, as she starts to close he window she hears the car doors slam.

Kala smirks, this time she would prove to them he was out with another women. She climbs up to the top of the house roof, and waits for the front door to click shut before she slides down the other side. She moves to the window they had on the roof, just a spot on the roof that was glass, letting in the sun. What her father and the woman didn't know is that you couldn't get a great view of the couch from there, but given the angle they didn't have a great one of you.

Kala pulls her camera out and turns it on, she only needed a kiss, but it seemed like if she waited just a bit she could get a lot more. The whore seemed to be honry tonight, practically ripping of her father's cloths as he pulled them both on the couch. She scowls in disgust; they never did have the class to go to his bedroom.

He straddles her, now bare chested, the women's skirt and shirt gone. His face was seemly attached to her neck, as she giggled and moaned. Kala scowls and moves quickly, moving a second after the flash. She's sure they didn't notice it but she's not taking any chances.

She jumps off the roof, landing neatly on the ground. She makes a dead sprint for her motorcycle, putting on her helmet quickly and shoving the camera into her shoulder bag. She wheels it out onto the street before turning it on and speeding down the street.

.

.

_She had been in the house when he first brought her over; she had been in her room when the door opening and closing startled her. Knowing it was her father coming home from work late she didn't bother getting up, and then she heard a woman's voice. She knew it wasn't her mom's, never her anymore._

_Then there was a very strong gasp, and something that sounded like her father grunting. That's when she got curious. Very quietly she snuck out of her room, tiptoeing down the dark halls to the staircase. She bends down and places her hands on the railing of the staircase. _

_It was as if he had stabbed her in the chest._

_There was her father, on the couch with that woman! That same woman! He was undressing her and she was undressing him, they were kissing and grunting and moaning. Kala pulled herself up quickly, running to her room and closing the door as quietly as she could. She jumps onto her bed, pull the pillow up over her head as she let the tears flow freely, not once making a sound as she did._

_About a half hour later Kala get up, ignoring the dampness of her face, and holding her arms close to her body as she went back her spying spot on the stairs. They are picking the clothing up off the floor and moving it to a corner; she's talking to someone on their phone while taking a drag, her father smoking on the couch._

Wait what?

_Her father had never touched a cigarette in his life, or at least that was what he had told her. Kala feels her eyes drop but forces them open, she couldn't fall asleep now._

_She feels her heart pound faster as her father calls the women to the couch, the bile makes its way to her throat and she tries to push it down._

_When the woman reminds him to use protection she runs to the bathroom and vomits._

_Hands on the edge of the toilet Kala tries to steady her breathing, her arms shake and she feels light headed. Kala only gets a few more tears loose before she's run dry, he mouth tasting vile and her heart shattered inside her chest._

_She closes her eyes and tries to convince herself it isn't real, she was dreaming, this was nothing more than a nightmare. Her and her dad shared everything; he wouldn't keep something this big from her. Would he? Her body drained and her head swollen Kala passes out in the bathroom._

.

.

Kala parks, looking around at the park for people.

Empty

The place was empty.

_Good, I don't want company right now anyway._

Kala hopes off her bike, grabbing her bag strap and holding it closer. She walks through the park, the grass crumpling under her feet as she walked. She slumps against a tree, slowly sliding down until her butt hits the solid earth below her. Closing her eyes she takes on breath in and out, tomorrow she would get the picture developed and show it to Bolin, show him she wasn't making this up.

_He wouldn't be moving on so quickly, Bolin had said. He loves your mother, he said._

_But he loves his little whore more._

She wouldn't cry, she had no reason too. She wouldn't cry another damned tear for that women, that thing inside her house with her father. She didn't cry around Bolin, not Asami, not her mom, and she would never show her tears to her father again. No every thought she was the funny girl, the one who didn't care, the one who was always up for a good time.

She had been that girl, but not anymore.

.

.

.

At their wedding she sits quietly in the back, her face blank as they finish their vows and kiss.

At the toast she pretends to be excited like everyone else when they announce she pregnant.

She ignores her mother's eyes boring into her back and she runs to the bathroom, only allowing herself to break down in the stalls.

.

Korra walks up to the newlyweds, smiling for them both.

"Congratulations you two," Korra smiles, her voice kind.

Keera turns to her, the white fabric of her dress shifting. "Thank you, I'm glad you're happy for us."

He says nothing.

Keera puts a hand on his shoulder, "I'm going to go talk to the bathroom for a second okay?"

He nods.

When she gone Korra drops the smile and rolls her eyes at her ex.

"You're the only one making this awkward."

Nothing.

"Dammit Mako look at me!" Korra's voice is commanding but has a small plead hidden in it.

Mako sighs, turning to his ex-wife.

"Thank you, now could I get a 'hello Korra?'" Korra asks, raises on eyebrow.

He rolls his eyes, "Hello Korra."

"There, was that so hard?"

"Yes."

"Mako…"

"Look Korra I really don't want to fight righ-."

"No you idiot that's not why I'm talking to you right now, I'm worried."

"About what?"

"Kala."

Mako's heart skips a beat, "Why? Is she okay?"

"I don't know, she seems….off…"Korra looks down in thought.

Mako puts a hand on her shoulder, "I'm sure she's fine."

.

When the Bathroom door opens Kala silences herself instantly, her heart beating fast in her chest.

"Kala are you in here? You okay?"

Damn, if the step monster thought something was wrong then mom noticed for sure. Why did she care!? It was none of her damned business! Kala sighs, when the preppy girl was down it would always be obvious.

Masking her voice she lies, "Yeah, woman's troubles ya know?" She lets out a convincing laugh.

"Ha-ha, alight than honey."

Her high heels click as she walks out and Kala lets out a breath.

The perks of being Mr. BrightSide.


	2. I Hate This Part (The Divorce)

Hey, so many people wanted a sequel to this that I just had to make one! There will be 2 more chapters after this, each one giving you more detail and all that good stuff. :D I would like to thank darkdoll25 and ILoveTaang1751 for helping me out with this. Now onto the story!

**I Hate This Part (The Divorce)**

Korra had never been this enraged.

Not when Amon had tried to take Mako's bending.

Not when it seemed the spirits had abandoned her.

Not when Bolin had made Asami cry after their fight.

Not when the doctors refused to listen to her during her daughter's birth.

She hadn't even been this mad when Mako missed his daughter 3rd birthday working (having forgotten about it completely.)

But as she sat there in the council room, Tenzin practically screaming at the other council members for making such a horrible decision, she feared she would enter the avatar state.

She was just that mad.

"Tenzin you must think logically, since being married and since having her child the Avatar has been to preoccupied, there is threat of war stirring in Ba Sing Si and she won't be able to focus if she's worrying about her child and husband!"

"How dare you say that!? Korra is perfectly capable to doing her duties as Avatar despite having a kid and being married! How dare YOU question her POWER as AVATAR!"

"Tenzin enough! In order for the Avatar to think clearly she needs family matters pushed aside, she _**must divorce and leave both her husband and child!"**_

"_ENOUGH!"_

Korra demand was meet, the room becoming silent. The fire nation council men scuffed, and Tenzin crossed his arms across his chest. Korra breathed in and out deeply, her breathing shaky and her hand clenched tight.

"As Tenzin said I am more than capable of taking time off from my family and going to Ba Sing Si to take care of whatever problem had surfaced." Korra voice was evened and measured, showing no sign that she was angry at all. It was the hardness in her eyes, how the floor shivered and the smoke that rose ever so slightly from her hands that gave her away.

"Avatar Korra you will need to travel for the issues and I can count multiple times when you have skipped council meetings to be with your family. Are you going to skip out on saving the world for them as well?" The man challenged, his eyes narrowing.

"No!" Korra screams. "My husband fully understand and respects that there will be times when I will have to leave for the sake of the world! He understands that there will be times when he will be raising his daughter by himself and he is more than willing to do that for me!" Korra stands from her chair, her hands slamming down on the counter.

The council member simply huffs.

.

.

.

Something felt off.

Mako couldn't quite put his finger on it but something was wrong.

It wasn't his daughter, she was sitting across from him now. He watched her for a moment, a small smile playing on his lips. She was sitting on the couch, drawing on a sheet of paper, her mouth mimicking the words that played over the radio.

No, it was most definitely not her.

Mako sighs, he would find his answer later.

"Dad? You okay?"

Mako looks back toward his 12 year old daughter, her drawing paused as she looked at him curiously.

"Fine honey, why do you ask?"

"You did your frustrated sigh."

"My what?"

"Your frustrated sigh."

"I have one of those?"

"Mmmmmm Hmmmm, it's different from your other sighs. It means you're annoyed."

"…"

"What?"

"Just how many sighs do I have?"

"…"

"Well?"

"Uh…not sure...you kinda have a lot."

"Name 3."

"Your annoyed sigh, usually happens when mom won't budge about something, your amazed sigh, usually happens when I learn a new bending move, and your tired sigh, you make that one every day after your come home."

"…name another one."

"Your content sigh, usually when the house is quite and you're snuggled up with mom."

"…"

"You sigh a lot."

"Apparently so…anything else?"

"What do you mean?"

"Like is there anything else that you…define me by."

"Define you by?"

"Yes, like certain traits the make you think of me, or uh…okay. If someone you didn't know asked you what I was like what things would you point out to them?"

"I would run."

"What?"

"You said not to talk to strangers."

"Good point, okay say uncle Bolin got his memories taken away, what things would you point out about me?"

"Your scarf for one."

"Right…because I wear it all the time right?"

"No."

"No?"

"No, it not because you wear it, but because how you interact with it. When you're sad you pull it up over your face, when you get nervous you tug on it. Oh and that one time we had those burglars in our house, and Me, you and mom were sitting in the corner of my room trying to be all quite, you held it so tight your knuckles went white. I think you do that when you're scarred."

Mako filches and the memory, she was right. He had been scarred to death for her and her mother's safety, and he wasn't surprised that she had caught him holding it in a death grip. He stays quite.

"Then your laugh. It's deep, and loud, and you always show your teeth. Even when it's just a chuckle you show your teeth, even if it's only for a second."

"…"

"The face you makes when mom drives. If someone were to pay attention, you could see how you flinched every time she went a little too fast, or how you grip the side of the car when she makes a turn, and how you cringe every time she makes a stop."

"…"

"How careful you are when it comes to me, mom, Aunt Asami and Uncle Bolin. You speak softer to any of us then you do people on the street, when you fight you don't fight as hard as you do when your training alone. How concerned you get over every little scratch and bruise, and how you cringe when you watch Asami races and she get bumped by someone else. How you always make sure Bolin wraps his hands when he boxes, and how you stand in front of mom ever so slightly when someone picks a fight."

Mako was very close to crying and hoped his daughter was done.

"Then your eyes."

Nope, the spirits didn't feel like sparing him.

"They change; they can be mean and hard when you're talking to a council dude, or soft and full of sympathy when mom starts to complain about her day. How they 'sparkle' –as mom puts it- when your happy, or how when your outside at night, and the street lights are on they seem to turn gold."

Oh dear god he was going to cry in front of his daughter.

"Then you have your little over protective feature, which is only even seems to be on around family…..mostly me. Like when I spar with mom, or when I stand on a ladder to get something, or when I help Bolin and Asami in the work shop with all the tools. I would get more annoyed with you, but I know that you being like that just makes you an amazing dad."

That one hit home.

A single tear rolled down his cheek and he quickly brushed it away, but Kala still saw.

"Dad? You okay?"

"Yes honey, I'm just fine."

.

.

.

Korra decided she's heard enough out of these bastards gets up, storming out of the council room with defiance.

"Avatar Korra!"

She stops.

"Your husband is not to know of this, and if you tell him there will be consequences."

Korra breaths in and out, and keeps walking. Once outside Korra jumps onto Naga, and thinking quickly she steers her toward the Sato Mansion.

.

.

"WHO IN THE HELL DOES HE THINK HE IS!?"

"THANK YOU!"

"Ohhh! You said hell mom, 1 dollar for the swear jar!" Gaia laughs.

Asami sighs, rolling her eyes at her youngest and her only daughter. "I will, now go find your father for me."

"On it!" Gaia salutes her, skipping out of the room.

"Damn kids, stupid fucking swear jar." Asami grumbles and she reaches into her pockets.

"7 more dollars! 2 for dlam and 5 for fluck!"

"Stop eavesdropping and find your father!"

"Fine! But I'm going to count that money later and I better find 8 more dollars in there!"

Korra laughs, momentarily forgetting about her problems and her best friend shoves the money into the jar angrily. Asami turns to her and gives her a death glare, and Koran simply smirks.

"Hey, don't be mad at me! I told you that swear jar would back fire on you." Korra raises her hands up in defense.

"Yeah, yeah I know." Asami runs her fingers through her hair. "But back to the original problem, what are you going to do?"

"I don't know, that man is as dangerous as they come. If he's hell bent on separating me from my family than….well the odds aren't in my favor." Korra grumbles **(A/N Yay for hunger games reference! XD)**

Asami goes quite, and Korra joins her. They both knew how bad this was, when Korra's family got pulled into her life as Avatar she couldn't take it, and now they were being pulled in, in the worst possible way. God Korra wanted nothing more to scream at the top of her lungs right now, she wanted to beat the council members faces in (save for Tenzin).

"Hey, Gaia said you needed me?"

Both girls turn their heads as Bolin walks into the room, wearing a white tank top and some pants. He was covered in grease, a rag in his hands. He must have been the garage.

"Yes, we have a problem." Asami sighs.

"What kind of problem?" Bolin raises on eyebrow.

.

**One explanation later…**

.

"SUN OF A BITCH!" Bolin screams.

"7 DOLLARS!" Gaia shouts.

"NOT NOW!" Bolin shouts back.

Bolin pinches the bridge of his nose, "Why in the hell did we come up with the swear jar?"

"It seemed like a good idea at the time," Asami sighs.

"Anyway, are you kidding me right now? Who in the hell do they think they are!?" Bolin throws his hands in the air.

"I don't know, but I have a second problem." Korra grumbles.

"What?" Bolin asks.

"I'm not allowed to tell Mako, they told me there were consequences, and something tells me my daughter is involved in that consequence." Korra shudders.

"They can't do anything to her…can they?" Asami looks to her, her eyes scared.

Korra nods her head, "I really pissed them off, and if I don't agree to divorcing Mako then…."

"Then what?" Asami pushes.

"They're going to get there way one way or another, and if they can't take Mako away then…..I'm afraid they'll take her away from us." Korra wraps her arms around herself, fighting of tears.

"They can't do that," Bolin shakes his head.

"Yes they can Bolin, and they would do it too! They would take her and send her off to the fucking North Pole!" Korra screams, tears rolling down her face.

Bolin and Asami go quite, their faces full of sympathy.

Outside the door Gaia shakes, her heart pounding so hard she's afraid her father might feel the vibrations in the ground.

Ever so quietly she whispers,

"5 dollars Korra…."

.

.

.

Korra went back to the council member later and asked about the consequence.

She had been right, if she didn't divorce Mako and give him custody they would take her away, she would be given to a family in the North Pole and Korra and Mako wouldn't be allowed to contact her until she turned 18.

So in simple terms these were her choices.

She ether lost her husband and child, but would still be allowed to talk to them both.

Or she lost her daughter possibly forever (both physically and mentally) and got to keep her husband.

The choices were amazing weren't they?

.

.

.

Kala remembers the night like this.

Her mother had come home when her and her dad were having a tickle fight on the couch, and had asked that she leave so she could talk to her father in private.

Both have them had been confused, but she had listened. Going to her room and picking up a book.

Not a half hour later she heard the first yell, then her mother screaming back in reasons. Followed by something breaking, and more screaming. Kala started to shake in her bed, the fear overtaking her body and the tears started to pool in her amber eyes.

She turned the radio up a little louder every time there yells increased, singing along to the song on the radio.

_We're driving slow through the snow_

_On fifth avenue_

_And right now radio is_

_All that we can hear_

She hears something about a divorce, and something involving the words "I don't understand". She turns up the radio again.

_Man we ain't talked since we left_

_It's so overdue_

_It's cold outside_

_But between us_

_It's worse in here_

.

.

She doesn't remember when she fell asleep but it happened, and she gets up slowly. Making her way to the bathroom and washing off her face, making sure all remints of the tears that were on her face the night before disappear.

She walks outside into the living room, and she stops dead.

It was a mess, things shattered and broken. A chair was tipped over and she sees her parents wedding photo is smashed. The glass in sharp triangles around the frame, she sees her father sitting at the dining room table. He has on hand knitted in his hair, the other clutching his scarf so tight his knuckles are white.

"Dad?" Her voice cracks.

He looks up sharply, "Kala! I-I…you weren't supposed to see this. I meant to-." He stops to dry his eyes with the back of his hand. "-to clean this all up before you got up."

"What happened?" She whispers, looking around the room for the second time, her eyes resting on the broken picture.

_The world slows down _

_But my heart beats fast right now_

"Your mother and I….we had…we had a bit of a fight." He runs his finger through his hair briefly.

"Where's mom now?" Kala asks.

"She's….she's at Aunt Asami's right now." He swallows.

"I don't understand," Kala shakes her head, her undone hair shifting around her head.

"Honey….your mom and I….your mom and I are getting a divorce."

_I know this is the part _

_Where the end starts_

.

.

.

At the court room she sits with Asami, Bolin and Gaia. She wears a red dress that Asami bought her for this. It goes to her ankles, her black flats visible. She wore a black jacket as well, the sleeves going to her wrists, the zipper stopping at her collar bone.

She thinks its Asami's way of trying to make this a happier occasion, but it doesn't help.

_I can't take it any longer_

_Thought that we were stronger_

This was the second court meeting; she's in between Bolin and Asami. She leans on Bolin and he puts his arm around her, whispering to her that it would all be okay, stroking her hair. Asami is holding her hand, squeezing it every now an then.

She was tired.

She was so, so tired.

But she was required to go these things, the next court meeting would decide her living arrangement.

_All we do is linger_

_Slipping through our fingers_

.

.

.

She wears blue this time, her dress is shorter and she wears gloves that stop at her wrists, fingerless. They were a lot like her fathers, except in lace. When they ask them how they want to living arrangement to be Korra doesn't give Mako the time to speak. She says it's up to him, whatever he decides she's okay with.

Mako says he doesn't want full custody, he wants Kala to get to see her mother. She's asked to take the seat by the judges, _the one where people get interrogated for crimes_ she thinks. She goes up there, and sits down, her eyes hallow.

She hears a cough and finds Asami's eyes, she pats under her chin and sits straight, her hands going cross her lap, folded like a lady. Asami is sending her a simply message through her eyes, one that tells her.

_Don't let them think you weak._

She listens; she pushes her shoulders back and sits up with her head held high, her eyes focused ahead. When one of the council member asks what she wants she says nothing. When he asks again he demands and answer, she needed to talk.

So she does.

"I don't talk to people below me."

There are collective gasps from everyone in the room, and she finds Asami's eyes again. Asami gives her a little smirk, sending the second message.

_Speak your mind, don't be afraid._

She will.

_I don't want to try now_

_All that's left is goodbye to_

_Find a way that I can tell you_

"That was not the answer I was looking for, my question was what do you want." He's gritting his teeth, and she takes satisfaction in it.

"What do I want? I _want_ this to all be over, and I _want _to go home. I _don't _want to waste my time on _you._" She growls.

More gasps.

"You will not speak to a council member this way, little girl." He warns.

"You will not be getting anything out of me, you pompous fool." She snarls.

Asami smiles

"You will-!" He begins.

She stands, "-Be leaving now. Thank you or your time, I will be receiving the information of how you've decided to arrange my life from Gaia Sato later on."

She walks down the steps, walking down the aisle with her head held high.

"Kala you will return to this stand this instant!" He yells.

She turns around, "No. No I won't."

She walks out the double doors, and once she's outside she runs.

And she keeps running.

She doesn't know where she's going.

But anywhere was better than there.

.

_I hate this part right here_

_I hate this part right here_

_I just can't take your tears_

_I hate this part right here_

-.-.-.-.-

DAMN! That was long a fuck! XD Hope you all liked this. :)


	3. Center of Attention (Changes)

Hello, this is the further continuation of Mr. BrightSide. This is about How Kala starts to shut down from her parents. Now just to confirm, Kala is 17 in the present. Okay? Now I'm going to kinda show how she changes over the years. I hope you all like it. Center of Attention is a Song, it's by Jackson Waters. I was listening to it on repeat while writing it. One part in this is based off of Whataya Want From Me by Pink and Adam Lambert.

Disclaimer- I own nothing but the plot.

**Center of Attention**

_12 _

Kala watched as her father set down the last box, letting out a huff and whipping the sweat off his brow. He leans on the box, looking around for a second before his eyes fall on her. She was sitting on the floor of their new house, boxes all around her, her hands fiddling with the necklace her mother had given her.

"Well that's the last of it, Bo and Asami are coming over later to help us unpack some of this." Mako explains, standing up.

Kala doesn't answer him, just looks down at the pendent in her hands, running her fingers of the carved surface.

Mako raises a brow, "What's that?"

Kala looks up suddenly, closing her fingers tight around the necklace as she made eye contact with her father. Mako looks down at her hand then back at her face, his eyes clearly searching for some sort of answer to his question.

She doesn't give him one.

Instead she stands, the necklace still tight in hand. She places the necklace on one of her boxes before picking it up, and walking upstairs to where her new room was. Not once looking back at her father.

.

When school started up again –the divorce taking place during the summer- she didn't talk to anyone. Her friends attempted talking to her only to be meet with silence, angry that she wasn't talking to them she lost all of them.

Save for two.

Maybe they didn't count as friends, because they were her cousins, but she didn't care. Gaia and Taru talked to her, and when she didn't reply with words them seemed to understand anyway. Maybe it was because they knew her so well, she didn't know for sure.

The first time they had brought up the topic of her parents, asking how she was doing she had glared at them. Her amber eyes cold and distant, she stood from her seated position and walked away from them. But none of them realized someone else was listening.

Being the Avatar's daughter was enough, but when the word that her parents had divorced spread around school she was some kinda of freak show. People whispering how it must have been her fault it happened, that she had ruined her parents love. She was an abomination.

Then after a while of hearing it so much, of listening to the hateful words and things that weren't true in the least.

She started to believe them.

_13_

To say that she had changed in the last year was an understatement.

She wasn't even the same girl anymore.

Her hair got longer, frayed and more edged, she wore it down always, never up. She hadn't spoken to anyone in a year, not once had she uttered a word to her father or relatives. Her father had taken her to the doctor at one point, checking to see if she was mute. They did some tests on her, making pain shot threw her body trying to get some sound out of her. They didn't get any, and had decided something must have damaged her vocal cords and she had become mute.

It gave her a better excuse to stay quite at least.

She was emotionless, the only emotion ever showing from her being anger every now and then. She had gone to jail 3 times for property damaged to two different stores, and starting a riot. Each time her father had bailed her out and taken her home, starting this speech on how she was better than all of this. She didn't even listen anymore.

One night her father had gotten himself pretty drunk, rampaging around the house breaking things. When she had come down stairs to check on him was when the scream match started. Him yelling at her, blaming her for the whole thing. She yelled right back, stating it wasn't her fault they had fucked and Korra had gotten knocked up.

Mako retaliated by saying that she wasn't his kid, that she was nothing more than her mother. That she was sad, sick, and overrated by everyone.

She doesn't know if her remembers it, but is 99% sure he doesn't. Because the next morning when she had walked into the room wearing Southern Tribe clothing –given to her by Katara- and her mother's engagement necklace around her neck he had chocked. Sputtering out questions, his hands twitching.

She had told him that she was her mother's child,

Not his.

_14_

After 2 years of silence, 2 years of her mouth being glued shut she spoke.

It was at some type of gala, it was in the Avatar's honor and she had been invited to come, seeing how she was the Avatar's daughter. Her father had also been invited, along with Asami, Bolin, Gaia and Taru. She had burned the invitation and made it clear threw her eyes she had no intention of going. Asami had said that she was taking them all shopping the net day for dresses and tuxes if she changed her mind.

Asami had smiled at her when she followed them out the door to the stored the next morning, but she had not smiled back.

They all got their clothes and Asami said she would have a limo pick her and her father up at 7 tomorrow. When they had gotten home she went upstairs and put her dress away, coming back downstairs to find her father sitting at the table. One hand was knitted in his hair the other clutching his scarf so tight his knuckles were white.

She's instantly taken back to that night when she was 12, the broken picture frame and how her father had told her they were getting that damned divorce. She clears the thoughts and approaches her father, sitting down next to him and staring at the wall across from her.

He looks up at her, "You don't have to go you know, just because you're her kid doesn't mean you have to get involved."

She simply looks at him, her face giving him his answer. _I may not have too, but I want too._

Mako sighs, rubbing his face. "Try to get some sleep tonight, it's gonna be a long day tomorrow."

.

At 7 o'clock she was ready. Somehow Asami had gotten her into a really good dress, considering how she hated wearing them it was a real accomplishment.

The dress was blue, strapless and long. It had a slit running up her leg, going halfway up her thigh. Her hair was in large curls and she had on black eyeliner, a dark blue eye shadow and glossed lips. Her bangs covers her left eye, giving her a mysterious look. The dress dipped in the back, showing her shoulder blades. She wore lace gloves, half fingers, the glove stopping just above her elbow.

He dad's mouth had dropped open and she made a point of lifting up her chin and stretching out her neck, showing off her mother engagement necklace. He had frowned at that, and she had giving off a small smirk.

The rest of her family reaction was the same, open mouth and eyes bulging. Tenzin had told her she looked like a true lady, and she had tried to accept that fact that tonight she was.

When her mother had approached her, her father had been at her side. There was a moment of eye contact between the two, the air growing thick and eyes growing cold. Her mother had broken it off to look at her, and tell her how beautiful she had looked. She watched as her mother's eyes found the engagement necklace, eyes lingering for a moment before looking away.

She assumes that was the time the reporters saw that the once whole family was standing together, because they swarmed them.

Her father had stepped in front of them both ever so slightly, his eyes becoming hard and a frown coming onto his face. Questions to her were being thrown at her from every angle. Lies and rumors that she refused to believe this time, and for a long time in a good while she was done being silent.

"Hey, slow it down would you?" Kala spoke up.

Everyone had stopped talking to look at her, before some lady spoke.

"Kala, there are rumors that your scarred about the fact the bending traids are planning for something big, is this true?"

"Yeah, I'm afraid, who wouldn't be." Kala points out.

Once again she finds Asami's eyes, and she smiles at her. Asami smiles back.

More questions are thrown at her and she speaks again.

"There might have been a time would a would give myself away to you people, because once upon a time a didn't give a damn about any of this! But now, here we are and you just won't shut up! So could you please tell me, what in the hell it is you want from me?!" Kala yells, causing some of the reporters to step back.

When none of the reporters spoke, she let out a bitter laugh.

"Yeah, that's what I thought." Kala looked down.

Then, as the world seemed to watch she walked out, taking off her heels when she got outside and running across the city streets, her body erupting in laughter and she sprinted down the streets.

For the first time in 2 years she felt free.

_15_

She hummed a little tune as she sat in the waiting room, tapping her foot and nodding her head to the music playing in her head. Tamal, one of the cops at the station who was watching her smirked at her.

"You know when your father gets back and sees you in here he's gonna raise hell right? This is your 3rd time being in here this week, and this time Korra has to come in order to get you out of those cuffs." He nods to the metal around her wrists.

She looks down at the things restricting her hands, "Eh, sucks for them."

Tamal laughs out loud, "You won't be saying that when there chewing your ass out."

"I've learned to block it out at this point, it just kinda goes through one ear and out the other." Kala shrugs, her dark hair shifting around her shoulders.

Tamal shakes his head at her, "Well Bei Fong is gonna be in here in a second to talk to you, so I hope your ready for that."

Kala snaps her head to him. "What?"

"Yeah, your family to her. This sudden bad streak you've had going on for over a year now has gotten her concerned." Tamal drops the joking, his voice serous.

"But-." Kala starts.

She stops when the metal door slides open, revealing a disappointed Lin and 4 very angry adults.

Kala panics at the fact that her Aunt and Uncle are here too, but just for a millisecond before she smirks, "Hey look! The gang's all here, how sweet. "

This only seems to further enrage her family and her smirk deepens, her father opens her mouth to say something but Lin holds up a hand.

"Hold on Mako, I'm gonna have a talk with her first." Lin stops him, and Mako gives her a look.

Kala gasps in fake happiness, "I get to talk to Linny!? Yay!"

"I know, this is a very exciting day for you. Now come on," Lin opens the interrogation room, and gestures to it.

Kala stands, and hums as she walks into the room, glancing at her father from the corner of her eyes she takes satisfaction in the fact that he's not only angry, but seemly tired.

Good, handle her and keeping secrets must take a lot of energy.

She walks into the room fully, taking her seat and watching as Lin shuts the door. She holds out her hands and Lin removes the cuffs, she places her wrists inside the metal rings attached to the table and waits for Lin to snap them shut with metal bending, but nothing happens.

She looks to Lin, "Well? Are you gonna close them or what?"

Lin shakes her head, "No you don't need to be chained to a table for this."

Kala raises an eyebrow at the reasons, but shrugs it off and places her hands in her lap. Lin sits across the table, folding her hand on top of the metal surface and studying her. Kala looks around the room, then turns and looks at the wall behind her before looking back at Lin.

"What?" Kala snaps.

"I don't understand." Lin states.

"Don't understand what?" Kala asks.

"I don't understand how you went from sweat, kind, and caring too…this." Lin explains.

"This? Oh, you mean me," Kala nods her head.

"No, this isn't you. I want to know why your acting the way you do, because this…"Lin looks her over. "This is not you, this is not the girl I watched grow up, smiling and laughing and just loving life."

"Who says I'm still not like that, I still smile, and laugh, and I love my life. See? Nothing's changed," Kala states, leaning back in her seat and crossing her arms.

Lin sighs, "I know you want things to go back to normal, I know you want to see your parents together again and to have your mom around more."Kala's smirk drops, and her eyes become hollow.

"But you need to find a better way to coup; first it was being silent, not doing anything or showing any emotion. But now…it's breaking into stores, causing property damage, _stealing_…this isn't the right way to coup either. Your giving you parents hell, so much in fact that now your Aunt and Uncle, Asami and Bolin have taken part of their stress, have taken part of their hell and made it their own. Is that what you want, to make everyone miserable?" Lin asks

"Yes, it is." Kala states.

"Why?" Lin presses.

"Because," Kala shrugs.

"That's not an answer," Lin shakes her head.

"Then I don't have one for you," Kala decides, raising her voice a little.

"That's a lie Kala, why do you want them to feel this way?" Lin keeps pressing.

"Because," Kala grits her teeth.

"That's still not answer!" Lin yells.

"Because I still don't have one for you!" Kala yells back, and for the moment she was glad this room was sound proof.

"Yes you do! Now I can understand being mad at your parents for all of this, but why Asami and Bolin!?" Lin yells.

"Because they know!" Kala screams, standing up out of her chair.

Lin remains quite.

"They know why they got divorced, and for the life of me I can't get them to fucking spill it!" Kala screams now, her walls she's built breaking down incredible fast.

"My mom doesn't look at me the same way anymore, I make an effort to talk to her and she looks at me with these dead eyes and talks with these damned hollow words and treats me like I don't matter! Dad is keeping secrets from me about some skank that I saw him with and he won't tell me about her! He's brought her in the house I know it, yet he won't fucking tell me! So fine they want to lie to me, treat me like a piece of shit fine, the can go damn well ahead! Then I'll just be the worst kind of hell they'll even deal with!" Kala screams.

She's done now, Lin can tell. She's panting and tears are running down her face. Lin sees then she's not some little brat, she's a sad, angry and confused little girl, who doesn't understand what's going on and why.

Lin stands, and walks over to her, standing in front of her with a sad look. When Lin opens her arms Kala doesn't waste a second running into them, hugging her metal frame, and shaking with sobs.

"I know your confused, and angry and hurt. But this needs to stop, because I can't keep letting you get away with this. I won't tell you parent's about this, but you need to find a better outlet. Alright?" Lin instructs, looking down at the girl she held in her arms.

Kala nods and steps away from her, whipping her face she laughs. "Since when are so nice?"

"Since I started caring about you, now come on. Make yourself look sane so I can hand you back to your parents." Lin instructs.

Quickly Kala wipes away the rest of the tears, smooth's out her hair and holds out her wrists. Lin bends the cuffs back on and Kala puts back on her arrogant ass smirk.

"After you," She says sweetly, gesturing at the door.

Lin sighs, and opens the door, where they both find 4 still very angry adults sitting down and talking. They stop once Lin coughs, making their presence known.

"She's free to go," Lin tells them, taking the cuffs off the girls wrists.

Korra sighs, "Thank you Lin."

Lin nods her head, "No problem."

Korra looks to her daughter, "You are so screwed."

Kala shrugs, "Nothing new then right?"

"Car. Now." Asami growls.

Kala turns around and walks to the car, 4 people storming after her.

.

"-and that's another thing, since when did stealing from people become okay!?" Bolin interrupts Korra's rant, adding in his own angry voice.

Kala had been sitting on Asami's couch for about an hour listening to all of them rant.

"That's what I would like to know too, since when did taking someone else stuff become something that was acceptable!?" Mako yells.

"You've be awfully quite, what do you have to say for yourself?" Asami stops Mako, looking at her with an icy glare.

"I'm sorry," Kala states.

"Don't you dare give me- wait what?" Asami looks at her with wide eyes.

"I'm sorry; it's never been okay I shouldn't have done it in the first place." Kala shrugs.

"I don't want sarcasm from you right now, so I swear to Yue if your-!" Korra starts.

"I'm not being sarcastic. I'm done. NO more damaged, no more stealing, no more bullshit. I'm done," Kala states.

She's meet with shocked faces, and pure disbelief.

"What did Lin say to you?" Bolin asks, crossing his arms.

Kala shakes her head, "Nothing."

"That's a lie, one year of having these arguments and screaming matches we get nothing. But 15 minutes with her and suddenly you done with all of this? No, she said something to get through to you and I want to know what it is." Mako sits right across from her, her elbows on his knees and his eyes penetrating hers.

Kala raises a brow, "Lin, told me a very simply thing."

"That is?" Asami asks.

"It's not nice to lie," She spits.

They all seem to wince at this, Asami and Bolin looking away from her and Korra closing her eyes. Her father swallows hard and she thinks he realizes then what she knows.

"That doesn't have to do with this," Bolin gets out, his voice dry.

"No….it has everything to do with this." Kala looks him dead in the eye.

She thinks it's then then they really see her, how dead her eyes were, the exhaustion on her face.

Maybe for once they saw just how bad the lies were affecting her.

.

When she goes to the police station from then on it's to help Lin with her work, or to talk to her. She spent nights at her house and spent afternoons hanging out with her.

_16_

She was still bitter, but she wasn't as bad.

She had cropped off all of her hair, and for now it was a bob cut. Layered and frayed, she didn't mind it, she just wanted to see what should would look like with short hair.

She would probably stick to long hair form then on out.

What mostly ticked her off now was her dad. Spirits the man could really swallow his guilt couldn't he? Because the man had still avoided telling her about that damned women, even though she had several sightings with them being together.

But she looking back at it she wished he hadn't told her.

She came home after a good –no great- time with Lin. Sparing, play Pai Sho, and drinking Tea while listening to the radio.

She had been smiling when she opened the house door, "Dad I'm home!"

"Come in the living room please, I have something to show you!" Her dad called back.

She raised an eyebrow but did as she was told anyway, holding her bag on her shoulder by a strap.

"What going-?" She stops.

Sitting in the living room was her father and that women. She smiled at her sweetly and Kala bit the inside of her cheek so hard she could already feel the blood seeping into her mouth.

"Who….in the hell…is this?" Kala asks, dropping her bag on the floor.

"Hey, manners please." Her dad frowns, and gives her a warning glance.

She ignores him.

"Didn't answer my question," Kala points out.

"This is Keera, and well…." He pauses and looks at her. He grabs hold of her hand and smiles. "We're dating."

Kala says nothing, but she knows he knows how she feels. He face is expressionless, her fists are clenched at her sides though, and she's breathing deeply.

"Now I know this may be a bit shocking, but I really do love this women. We've been dating for a while but I didn't tell you because were weren't sure how this was going to work out." Mako explains, she feels the tears well to her eyes.

_Lies._

"But now we do, and well, she may just be your new mother." Mako smiles at her.

Still she says nothing, she swallows hard, her breathing becoming shaky.

"Now I know this is going to be an adjustment, but I know you'll love me just as much as your own mother, even more over time," Keera smiles.

_Lies._

Kala simply bends down and picks up her bag, looking back up at them she says one word.

"No."

There smiles fall.

She turns around and walks back the way she came.

"Kala!"

She keeps walking and open the front door, slamming it shut behind her. Ironically it's pouring now, and she makes her way to her motorcycle. She readjusts the bag over her shoulder and puts on her helmet, getting on her motorcycle she turns it on, revving it twice.

Her father opens the front door, and sees her. "Kala!"

She looks behind her and backs up, straightening herself out she rides out of their drive way and down the street. Heading somewhere she knows she'll be safe, and be able to stay for the next couple of days…or weeks.

.

"Kala, what are you doing here?" Lin asks.

"He finally told me," Kala states simply.

Lin's eyes get wide.

"I may just have a new mom Lin," Kala laughs bitterly.

"Get inside before you catch a cold," Lin instructs.

Kala walks in and Lin closes the door.

No questions are asked until the next morning, and she doesn't see her dad for a month after that. She doesn't speak to him for about 3, and when she does she's yelling.

After about 7 months she pretends to be happy for them.

_17_

You already know what went down when Kala was 17, the marriage and the pregnancy. The fake smiles and laughs.

She fakes all this happiness why?

Because like Lin told her 2 years ago, she wasn't the trouble making girl.

She was the smiling, happy girl, who loved life.

She was Mr. Brightside.

That's all she could ever be.

-.-.-.-

Wow damn that was long!

Okay so I know this kinda cancels out the whole her taking a picture and trying to prove it Bolin and Asami, but let's just say that happened when she was 16, and then we skip to her being 17. Yeah I know sorry it's just plain complicated, this was long though, so I hope you all liked it. :D


End file.
